The History of~The United States (Part 2: Revolution)
As we left off from our last page (click here) we talked about how America was discovered not just in Middle European times but also in pre-historical times (from our first ancestors), as well as colonization and the French and Indian War. The British won this war, but is now strapped for money and begin taxing the American colonists as a result. This page will talk about the events that lead up to the American Revolution as well as the revolution itself. Just to let everybody know that the page talking about the Revolution is an oversimplification. If you want a more detailed version about the US Revolution, please click here. Leading to the Revolution There were a lot of issues that led up to the Revolution, and a lot of it was a result of the British victory in the French and Indian War (where Britain also claimed some of French territory as well as Florida which belonged to Spain but because they helped the French, had to give it up to Britain). Because the War was financially draining for the mighty Empire. What did they do, they started taxing the Colonists. The Stamp Act Beginning in March 22 in the year 1765, The British Government has passed what is known as "The Stamp Act" where there was a tax on a lot of things, from newly printed documents to playing cards. This act was passed without the consent of the Colonial Government. With the British victory in the French and Indian War, the colonists then felt that there was no reason to pay for the British military to protect the colonists. This act is the first stage of rebellion of the American Colonies as their colonists begin to believe that taxation should always be met with some kind of representation. It will continue to spread until all 13 colonies were protesting against "Taxation without Representation". The Boston Massacre Over the next few years, it wouldn't just be Taxation that the colonies would protest against. Another issue is that the British had the authority to go into homes and basically do anything they want. Soon, this issue would boil over especially in the trading cities such as Boston. On March 5, 1770, A group of Bostonians were protesting the British rules and regulations and even beginning to do it in front of the British Soldiers by using not just obscene language but also rocks, garbage and in some cases snowballs against the soldiers with one of such injured. This eventually would lead to a retaliation with only 8 British Soldiers where they were to suppose to non-violently suppress the protesters, but as one accidentally fires upon them, the rest joined in, killing 5 people and wounding 6 others. This is known as "Boston Massacre" The Pine Tree Riot But there was even more than just Taxing the Colonists and British Soldiers having full authority. The British Government also had total control over businesses within the Colonies. One of such is lumber, lumber was a profitable commodity during Colonial America as houses and even ships can be made with American lumber. But the King believed that America's best lumber belonged to him. By law, the best wood was to be put aside for the British for the construction of newer better merchant and naval ships as well as housing in Britain. But on April 13, 1772. One lumber Entrepreneur Ebenezer Mugett was received an arrest warrant from the King himself, though the messenger was Benjamin Whiting (a local sheriff) and arrested him on the charge of "stealing" the King's lumber as Mugett defied laws and used the best American lumber for his business (to sell it to the colonists). The next morning, Mugett (along with around 20 to 40 other men) stormed into the "Pine Tree Tavern" and they restrained and beaten Whiting. This is known as the "Pine Tree Riot". The Boston Tea Party There is also more Taxes to come. On May 10, 1773, the British have passed the "British Tea Act" which will allow the British to sell ethnic tea (from nations such as China and India) from America and not be obliged to pay any taxes, but to make the American colonists do it. This angered the Colonists. On December 16, several Bostonians (some disguised as Native Americans) have raided several British ships and dumped out all of the Tea on board (which is the equivalent of around $1,000,000 in current US money). This would be called the "The Boston Tea Party". The British answered to this event by passing something called "The Intolerable Acts" where the British can answer protests with violent force. Forbidding further Colonization As a result of the French and Indian War, the British have gained some territories that once belonged to France, and because the British wanted to preserve the land that is rightly the Native Americans, they have passed a law that tells that Colonists that they are not allowed to colonize anywhere west of the Appalachian Mountains. Another act that would anger the colonists even further. Eventually, the tensions between the British Government and the colonies got to the point where the Colonies wanted to break away from the British Government. From September to October of 1774, the Continental Congress hold meetings to hatch plans to have the Colonies to separate from the rest of Britain's rapidly growing empire. The Revolution It is debated on exactly when the American Revolution began. However, on the night of April 18, 1775, Some Colonists in Boston were secretly gathering up supplies to try to fight against the British and begin the revolution. However, the British soldiers in Boston found out about this, and this is when a man named Paul Revere and another man went to the Old North Church (one of Boston's iconic churches) to light a certain amount of lanterns, if one was lit, than means the British were coming by land, if 2 were lit, that means the British were coming by sea. After lighting the lanterns (how many were lit remains in debate), Revere and several other men had ride out into Boston alerting the entire town that the British were on their way. As Revere warned the local militias, they met in the twin towns of Lexington and Concord. The next morning, a firefight broke out in Lexington, it was the "Shot that was heard around the world". Despite being overwhelmed, the Amierican forces were able to defeat the British at Concord. The *official* start of the Revolution. But that victory would be short lived. On June 17, the British make plans to re-take Boston, so they laid seige to the Port city. But in order for the British to really take Boston, they needed to break through the defensive lines at both Bunker Hill and Breed's Hill. At first the Colonists were successful, but ammo supply problems would cause the Colonists to surrender both the hills, and with this the British were able to re-take Boston. Some British also went down to the southern colonies and to the another Port town of Charleston (in modern day South Carolina), but the colonists were ready and they defeat the British after a long battle against British Naval warships. Around the same time, the Colonists also invaded parts of Canada, but strong British defenses made the Colonists retreat. But eventually the Colonists were able to re-take Boston and make the British retreat back to Canada. The Creation of a New Nation A Second continental Congress began appointing members to Governmental positions and keep it that way for the duration of the war. However on July 4, 1776. All of the representatives of the Colonies have signed a document which will become the most important document in the history of America: The Declaration of Independence. Symbolizing the Colonies' separation from the British Empire and thus creating The United States of America. The USA is now officially a nation freed from the oppressive British Empire. However, the revolution is far from over. Notable Figures George Washington: '''One of the finest Generals in the Colonial military. He has fought in the French and Indian War, and by the time of the Revolution, he was put in charge of the Continental Army. Though he would lose more battles than win, he would become one of the USA's most iconic figures, and he'll also become the USA's first President. '''Thomas Jefferson: A politician of the Second Continental Congress. Having the same sense of freedom as the rest of the Colonies, he decides to join in on the revolution. One of the smartest people of his time, Jefferson has also built and opened some of the USA's first schools and colleges. Along with fellow Congressman Timothy Matlack, he wrote out the Declaration of Independence. After the revolution, he would become the USA's third President. Benjamin Franklin: '''Another American Politician. But before then, he was considered one of the USA's brightest scientists. He discovered the principles of electricity by tying a key to a string of a kite during a thunderstorm, he also invented Bi-Focals. Franklin is also responsible for the alliance with France which helped the USA to turn the tide of the Revolution in their favor. '''Timothy Matlack: A one time Brewer, he became a part of the Second Continental Congress during the Revolution. Before that however, he helped Thomas Jefferson write out the Declaration of Independence. On July 12, Washington would face the British on Long Island, but would lose against British General William Howe's ''better ad bigger army. As the Americans were trying to retreat to New York, they were ambushed by the British at the Battle of White Plains on October 28. Desperate for a victory, Washington retreated to New Jersey and Pennsylvania. On December 25 (Christmas Day) Washington and his force have crossed the Delaware River where the British least expected them. The next day, the Continental Army surprised the British in Trenton and won the battle that ensued. The Americans fared better in New York as British General ''John Burgoyne tried to capture Fort Ticonderoga, though Burgoyne would be successful at first. But because the Americans would defeat other British Generals (like Barry St. Ledger at the town of Oriskany) Burgoyne would run into trouble thus allowing the Americans to re-take Fort Ticonderoga. Burgoyne and his forces were forced to retreat to Saratoga where his forces were largely outnumbered. He had no choice but to surrender. With this, Franklin ventured to France to negotiate an alliance with the USA. Washington however was continuing to have problems fighting Howe's forces. As Howe began his own personal march to Philadelphia, Washington wanted to move his own forces into a defensive position. Washington's forces suffered a series of defeats at Brandywine, Paoli and Germantown. Allowing Howe to take Philadelphia, though the Continental Congress fled to York before the British took the capital city. This forces a demoralized force of Washington's to retreat to a patch of land known as Valley Forge. At Valley Forge As Washignton's forces took up a shoddy winter quarters in Valley Forge is when the future of the United States hung in the balance. The soldiers had almost a complete lack of suitable provisions such as food, appropriate clothes to wear (there are even reports of soldiers having to walk the often snow covered camp barefoot, and their feet actually bled in the snow). Disease also struck Washington's soldiers, illnesses such as Smallpox was rampant amongst the soldiers (Washington contracted the disease at a younger age while venturing the Caribbean islands, thus allowing him to escape that pandemic). Some soldiers even had actual thoughts of deserting the revolution as they felt there was no way to win against the British (which were considered to have the most powerful army for the time). This created a difficult challenge for Washington to keep the revolution alive. With Benjamin Franklin's diplomatic efforts in France, the French agreed to help out the American military by bringing in French generals who trained the Americans in formal combat and even knowing some of Britain's military secrets which would be a big help in the USA's next big battle. On June 28, 1778, The newly trained American Army then followed the British to Monmouth County Court House (led by General Henry Clinton who replaced Howe after Howe disobeyed orders to move north after taking New York City). Though, the battle ended indecisively, but this would be a pivotal time in the revolution where the USA would slowly but surely turn the tide of the revolution in their favor. For the next 3 years, the revolution would continue but would turn to the south since the British would see less victories in the north with the American Army gaining experience with every battle. The British gained victories in the south by first taking the port town of Savannah. The French also defeated the British Navy in some battles out at sea which helped the Americans greatly. But on October 18, 1781, British General Charles Cornwallis has handed Britain's final surrender at the town of Yorktown. On September 13, 1783, the USA, Britain and France signed the Treaty of Paris which brought an *official* end to the American Revolution. With this, the USA was officially recognized as a nation. But it only gets difficult from here. In the next page, it will talk about how our founding fathers have built the USA into a legitimate nation as well as the political squabbles. Just click here to coninue this 10-part page series. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.